Knights of Apocalypse
The Knights of Apocalypse were one of the 1st founding Space Marine legions created by the Emperor of Mankind. After the Legion's exile from Imperial space along with the XIth Legion, their history and previous deeds were wiped out of all Imperial records. With the return of the lost legions to the Imperium, their history has too returned, shedding much light on the time before their disappearance. Legion History The Knights of Apocalypse once had a feared and distinct reputation of being ruthlessly efficient on the battlefield, easily outdoing their brother legions in terms of worlds conquered. Unfortunately, the rapid pacification and subjugation of these worlds left them in disarray, and as such both the Ultramarines and Word Bearers grew to see the Knights of Apocalypse with disdain. Fighting side by side the the Luna Wolves across many systems and worlds, Horus himself once commented that there had never been and would never be again a bond so tight knit as was shared between the Knights of Apocalypse and Luna Wolves. As the Great Crusade ground on, the Knights of Apocalypse and Angelus Venatori legions veered off to the edge of known space under direction of their Primarchs, who had both been following a mysterious signal near the galactic edge. The events that transpired there are not well recorded, but what is known is that when they returned, the IInd and XIth legions attempted to declare their independence from the Imperium of Man, unless the Emperor ceded to their demands. A meeting place was decided upon, aboard the Abrasax, the flagship of the legion, in orbit far above Saturn. The meeting went well, with the Emperor, at first fuming at their demands, heeding their warnings that Chaos was spreading its dark tendrils within the Legio Astartes. The Emperor however refused to allow knowledge of the ruinous powers to spread among humanity, and so offered the Primarchs Icadius Trajan and Nykoron Chronus a way out. Exile. If they took their legions out to the galactic borders and beyond to prepare for the future, in time he would welcome them back with open arms, when Chaos had been quelled. They accepted the offer, and with a bittersweet farewell, Leman Russ, Horus Lupercal, and their respective legions escorted the Knights of Apocalypse and Angelus Venatori to the edge of the galactic north, where they would remain for nearly 11,000 years. Legion Homeworld In the early days of the Great Crusade, the Knights of Apocalypse established their fortress-monastery on the world of Bahamut, where their Primarch had grown up. The world of Bahamut is a harsh and unforgiving craggy wasteland. Scattered cities dot the landscape, and in the center of the largest valley, sits the fortress-monastery of the Knights of Apocalypse, the Dragon's Maw. Home to many beasts and primitive Xenos, the planet was purged multiple times during the crusade to wipe away all traces of Xenos life. Notable Campaigns Legion Organization Specialty Units * 'Dreadwings - ' Dreadwings are an elite assault unit equipped with dual hand flamers, Terragon pattern jump packs, and optionally chainswords. The sergeant of a Dreadwing squad, called the Dreaded One, is often found wielding two inferno pistols as opposed to flamers. The Dreadwings are fast attack units able to deploy rapidly from above, deliver immense amounts of damage to enemy lines, before jumping back behind their own front lines for another assault. * 'Redscales - '''Redscales are the elite veterans of the Legion, comprising a single company of 100, the Primarch's chosen warriors. Redscales can be chosen from any rank and file Astartes in the legion, and as such they don't have a unified armour type or battle role. Redscales are usually deployed to command lower ranking Astartes, to guard their Primarch, or in small elite squads of their own. * '''Chief of the Scale - '''The Chief of the Scale is the second most important member of the legion, acting as the Primarch's personal advisor. Currently the role is held by Bestion Kalar, longtime friend of Icadius, and truly only "half Astartes". Legion Recruitment The Knights of Apocalypse recruitment is slightly unorthodox compared to the modern practices of the Adeptus Astartes, but it allows each marine in the legion to become above average in strength and fortitude. When a potential recruit is located, no more than 10 years old, they are taken aboard Cetus, the mobile training facility where they are sent through a rigorous 2 year education to sharpen their minds, reflexes and strength. As the Neophyte receives their implants, they are then tossed to the wilds of Bahamut to survive for a week in the wilderness and reach the extraction zone. When extracted, they are brought before a chosen representative of the Redscales, and are expected to brawl. Those who last more than 3 minutes or win the duel are immediately brought into the legion, those that fail are sent to the wilds for another trial, before having to repeat the duel. Legion Fleet * '''Abrasax - ' Abrasax is a Gloriana-class Battleship and the Legion flagship, commanded by Icadius Trajan. The Abrasax is always present over any world the Knights of Apocalypse choose to disembark upon, looming like an omnipresent threat over the world below. * 'Cetus - ' Cetus is a ship used by the Knights of Apocalypse as a training facility to process new potential recruits and neophytes. * 'Muirdris - ' Muirdris is a second Gloriana-class Battleship commanded by Bestion Kalar, usually always found behind Abrasax. Allies * 'Luna Wolves - ' The Knights of Apocalypse fought side by side with the Luna Wolves and Horus Lupercal in the earliest days of the Great Crusade, though the duty of banishing Icadius fell to Leman Russ and the Space Wolves, it was Horus and his legion that ultimately had to betray their former comrades, a sin for which Icadius and his legion would never forgive them. Enemies * 'Black Legion -' The Black Legion, the hollow remnants of the Luna Wolves legion are still the vowed nemeses of the Knights of Apocalypse. Even after the Battle at the Eye of Terror, those few remaining Black Legionnaires are hunted ruthlessly by the Knights of Apocalypse. Legion Appearance The armor of the Knights of Apocalypse is usually decorated in golden symbols of dragons. Helmets of the legionnaires were built to look like a dragon's face, and their armor almost covered in scales. Assault marines of the legion's jump packs seem more like dragon's wings than an engine, and the roar of the jump pack imitates that of a dragon itself. Legion Colours The legion's colours are black, with red pauldrons. The mesh, vents and grills of the armor are gold, as is the Palatine Aquila upon the chest. Legion Badge The legion's badge is a dragon's head and neck turned towards the front of the Astartes. Combat Doctrine Gallery KoA Chapter Master.jpg|Primarch Icadius Trajan. Knights of Apocalypse Redscale Legionnaire.png|A Redscale Legionnaire armed with a Tigrus-pattern Bolter. Knights of Apocalypse Redscale Centurion.png|An elite Redscale Centurion armed with a power spear. Knights of Apocalypse Redscale Heavy.png|A Redscale heavy armed with a Heavy Bolter. Knights of Apocalypse Scout.png|A Knights of Apocalypse Scout. Knights of Apocalypse Terminator.png|A Knights of Apocalypse Terminator. Knights of Apocalypse Redscale Terminator.png|A veteran Redscale Terminator armed with dual Power Axes. Knights of Apocalypse Dreadnought.png|A Knights of Apocalypse Dreadnought.